


in tongues of lilting grace [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: The bus is somewhere on the outskirts of Didcot when Aziraphale, without saying a word, reaches across and takes Crowley's hand.[A recording of a fic by obstrinatix]





	in tongues of lilting grace [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in tongues of lilting grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291573) by [obstinatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinatrix/pseuds/obstinatrix). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic19/in%20tongues%20of%20lilting%20grace.mp3) | **Size:** 7.30 MB | **Duration:** 10:28min

  
---|---


End file.
